


Let fear take all Control

by aylixrum



Series: of beasts and men [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little inspired by Yennefer, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Druid!Elijah, Fate & Destiny, I Don't Even Know, I just couldn't stop thinking about Mage!Gavin, Just two Witches talking like adults, Mage!Gavin, Magic, Magic-Users, Screw Destiny, Suicidal Thoughts, Witcher!AU, Witches, kinda of, until they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 15:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixrum/pseuds/aylixrum
Summary: Gavin just longed for a little peace and quiet, those were the perks when on the run, right? The last thing he needed was to ponder over his past.However, Elijah of Cintra wouldn't let it go so easily.
Series: of beasts and men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599475
Kudos: 5





	Let fear take all Control

The numbing air of the forest had worsened as the night replaced the day, and the ache on his muscles was unbearable by now. The efforts of the walk and the piercing temperature started to cut along Gavin's flesh hours ago but he was stubborn. Too stubborn to stop without a fight. Now the path was rapidly being swallowed by darkness and hunger took over all at once, so the mage was forced to set up camp. In a blink of an eye fire crackled in an entrancing hymn, and Gavin drew closer rubbing his hands together.

Blowing hot breaths to his knuckles, Gavin relaxed in front of the fire. The dance of violent heat pacified the worries and torment of the day. Where many discened destruction he saw beauty and something truly magnificent. The flames, that power was his, and the mage couldn't help but be hypnotized by it. The more he glared the more he wanted to lean to it, let it consume him. It would be quite poetic to die by his own hand, by his own magic, and he chuckled at the thought. Then again what else was out there for him to hold on to? Gavin removed his glove and reached out, letting his fingers leap through the fire and watching as it retracted away from him. Again he allowed his fingers to move and sighed when the outcome was the same. The mage didn't need to advert his frosty gaze from the bonfire to acknowledge he was being watched.

''Did I stumbled the last time I told you to  _ stay away _ ?'' Gavin placed a bitter emphasis on the words.

''I heard loud and clear, just prefered to ignore it,'' the rich voice came from behind, and Gavin could almost detect the arrogance stamped on the other’s features.

Gavin put his glove back on, and cursed under his breath. The mage still lingered on the flames, knowing it would eventually piss the other off. ''Can't you disregard my existence the same way you do to my requests?''

''Oh? That's what we're calling threats these days?''

The old mage rounded the campfire to stand across from Gavin, he crouch with a smirk gracing his thin lips. Elijah of Cintra remained unspoiled by the seasons weighing on his shoulders, it took Gavin back to the day they met. A long time ago when he served as mage in Ard Carraigh, he narrowed his silver eyes trying to recall how many years had passed. Fourty, more? Less? Didn't really matter, there could be one-hundred years between them and still the furthermost change would be single wrinkles and worn out bones.

''What do you want?''

Elijah mused for a moment or two, a cheeky grin played at his lips and the mage clenched his fists. As though there was an underlying joke in the air, and Gavin hated to be left out of the punch-line.

''What's so funny?'' Gavin said.

''You,'' the man wasn't hesitant. Gavin looked up finally, anger echoing over his hard face. ''Just how easily you succumb to destructive behavior.''

''Don't you have more to concern yourself back in Cintra? Tired of wiping Your Royal Highness's ass?''

Elijah snorted despite himself. ''At least you haven't lost your humor...''

The mage didn't answer, he thought about sarcastically thanking the other but felt too woeful. The colorless orbs shifted to the dark forest, catching the manner which the branches rustled and scraped between each other. Gavin inhaled a controlled gulp of fresh air letting it out after five seconds, he did it a handful of times until he tamed his fury. A thought crossed his mind of when the mage was just beginning discovering his magic. Gavin remembered like it was yesterday all the times he was harshly scolded for being unable to control his emotions. How quick he would blow at the tiniest teasing, or words of dissatisfaction about his performance... He had come a long way but... it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

''Just spit it out and leave,'' the mage barked out.

Like many times before, Elijah smirked, taking his sweet time keeping a dirty secret. Or at least, that was what it looked like. Elijah always appeared to know more than anyone else within 50 yards and he savoured it while it lasted. Of course it only served to make Gavin even more impatient and ready to slap the smugness out of him.

''I'm here to tell you about the the royalty of Cintra, actually.''

Opening his mouth a few times, Gavin let no words slip. Well, that was... not expected. With a sarcastic laugh, the mage rubbed his forehead gesturing to the other man to carry on.  _ Oh _ , so now Cintra's Lioness was on speaking terms with the sorcerers she rejected and abashed from the city?

Before speaking again, the druid constricted his pale lips, pained expression. ''I, Elijah of Cintra, stand here today to petition your help.''

The air became tense as the druid awaited for a response, he fought the urge to roll eyes at the sight of Gavin's amused expression. The two remained quiet and the mage didn't dare to move a single muscle troubled that moment would pass too soon. As Elijah was starting again, the other cut him off by lifting his index finger.

''This is too, tooo  _ good _ !'' And he laughed, he laughed like he hadn't in months. ''So, the Great Civilization that is Cintra, wants my aid?''

'' _ I _ want your help.''

''Shit, that's even better!''

''Gavin...''

''Had no idea you had changed fields, jester is a nice change.''

''Why must you be so difficult?'' Elijah spat back.

''It's all part of my charm.''

Getting up with a toothy grin, Gavin kept whispering words of ridicule and reached for his old bag to set up a blanket on the floor and call it a night. Once in a while he would cackle when recalling what Elijah had said and how it must have killed him inside. Who would have guessed the visit would lift his spirits? Guess there's a first time for everything. However, the next thing coming out of Elijah's mouth wasn't as entertaining.

''I want you to teach the princess.''

''Teach?'' he inquired.

''Magic.''

Gavin froze and searched for a hit of insincerity in the others stance ''Are you out of your fucking mind? The sorcerers of Ban Ard offered me a position in the academy, and I refused. What makes you think I would react any differently to your offer? Why don't you teach the obnoxious heir of Cintra yourself?''

''Simple, I don't possess elf blood.''

If not for the soft pops of the wood burning and the buzz of the cicadas, the silence would've been unbearable. Even if Gavin didn't fully understand the meaning behind the statement, the edge was present and could be cutted with a knife. Elijah was well aware he touched a delicate subject the other would not dive into and, for a split second, he afraid that the mage would launch over and squeeze the life out of him. Instead Gavin just replied through gritted teeth.

''The answer is no.''

"I advise you to reconsider, you have no idea what this child will become.''

''I don't fucking care."

Elijah stood up, frowned eyebrows and with the veins on his neck dilated. All mannerism out of the door along with his options.

''How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfis- you know better than anyone what they will do to me if I cross Cintra's gates!"

"You keep telling yourself the problem lays in the other party. But that's not entirely true, is it Gavin? No power, no transformations could ever cover up the real issue here. That you're too terrified you'll remain the same, weak boy that left Aldersberg."

''Enough!''

The flames talled over between the two men, growing so large they couldn't see each other for several moments. The mage's scream perpetuated around them until there was only the fire and a sharp silence as the forest held on and waited. Eyes of steel turned char and stared down Elijah's soul.

"Freedom can only be achieved after we face our demons. You'll always be running otherwise."

Gavin was done with the druid's little lessons, and demanded he would be gone. His body language far from defensive, now he was all rage and ready to attack at further provocation.

"I'll take my chances."

With a nod, Elijah turned to leave understanding it would only result in confrontation if he insisted. He knew better than to pick a fight with a mage like Gavin, and it wouldn't really help his case. There was a possibility, though frail, the other would change his mind later on. Right now, that's all he could hope for...

The mage only let his guard down, when Elijah stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Although a little relieved washed over his body, Gavin's mind was clouded with grisly thoughts and doubts. Reflections of the truths the druid had spoken, Gavin slid a finger over the scar on his nose with a shaking breathing. Again, in a long time, he felt alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I... honestly have no idea what this is? I just wanted to write it?  
> I know witcher!gavin probably makes more sense but I couldn't stop thinking about gavin as a mage. Thus this small piece...  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and hit me up.


End file.
